Proтecтιng yoυ
by bxcuj
Summary: ¿Y qué había pasado con sus tan esperadas vacaciones? ¡Se habían ido al caño, por supuesto! ¿Culpa de quién? ¡De esa niña desesperante que no sabía ni cruzar la calle y que encima casi lo había dejado estéril! "—Mi nombre es Brick Him, miembro de la Asociación de Ángeles. Y desde hoy, por desgracia para mí, seré tu ángel guardián. Vale, ya puedes seguir gritando."


**D** escargo de Responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes **sin fines de lucro.**

 **A** dvertencia: **A** U, Universo Alterno. Three-shot. Malas palabras.

 **P** areja: Brick **/** Momoko.

* * *

 **Proтecтιng yoυ.**

Las baldosas eran blancas y luminosas, y Brick caminó por ellas casi dando saltitos, y es que no podía evitarlo, ¡al fin tenía sus preciadas vacaciones! Unas vacaciones que necesitaba bastante, sin agregar que llevaba más de medio siglo —literal— esperando por aquellos días en los que al fin descansaría. ¡Ah, decir que se sentía feliz era poco! Se sentía alegre, animado como nunca, aliviado, incluso sentía que podía ir y ponerse a volar por toda su mansión, pero nah, no quería ensuciar sus alas, que por cierto acababan de ser limpiadas y se veían perfectas.

Abrió una puerta dorada y la cerró detrás de sí en cuanto vislumbró aquel sofá de nubes esponjosas y blancas que inmediatamente atrapó su mirada. En cuanto llegó junto al sofá, se lanzó sobre él dando un largo suspiro. Vaya que sí iba a descansar de esos días que, a pesar de ser solo unas cuantas semanas, serían completamente bienvenidas por él. Planeó en su mente todo lo que iba a hacer, comenzando por echarse una merecida siesta de unos dos o tres días, luego tal vez podía ir a quedarse en el Hotel Wings, el hotel más famoso entre los ángeles más sofisticados de todo el cielo, y una vez allí, quizás podía llamar a alguna de esas chicas de hermosas alas que le habían dado sus teléfonos, había oído por ahí que varias eran principiantes en el trabajo de proteger, tal vez podía enseñarles un poco...

— ¡Feliz comienzo de vacaciones!

— ¡Hay que salir a celebrar, levanta!

Brick abrió los ojos de golpe. Era un idiota, ¡cómo pudo olvidar cerrar la puerta con los mil picaportes que tenía especialmente para evitar a ese par de retrasados! Cerró los ojos y trató inútilmente de hacerse el dormido o al menos el muerto para ver si tenía suerte y se iban por dónde habían llegado, pero en un par de segundos, oyó el sonido de unas alas y de enseguida dos pares de brazos tironeándolo para que se levantara.

— ¿Estás haciéndote el muerto, Brick? —le preguntó Boomer en su típico tono inocente—. No creo que eso funcione.

—Déjalo, es un descerebrado —habló entonces la voz de Butch, y sonaba un tanto divertido—. Al parecer, no recuerda que es un ángel y que ni queriendo podría estirar la pata.

— ¡Ja, ja, es cierto!

Brick soltó un largo suspiro resignado, no había más remedio, sus hermanos no se irían de allí hasta que él aceptara a ir a donde sea que ellos quisieran, por lo que abrió los ojos y los miró; Butch lo observaba sonriendo desde su lugar, con la propia sonrisa de un demonio (Brick siempre creyó que él era más demonio que ángel, pero tampoco era nadie para juzgar las extrañas decisiones del Jefe) y, a penas vio que solo iba vestido con unos pantalones hasta las rodillas y sujetando un flotador de patito con púas, supo cuál era el destino. Por otra parte, Boomer lo miraba con expresión alegre, tenía el cabello rubio más largo que la última vez que lo había visto y, sino se equivocaba, había crecido un par de centímetros al igual que las alas blancas que tenía en la espalda.

—Boomer, ¿es idea mía o...?

—Nop —lo interrumpió Boomer, emocionado—. ¡Me han ascendido, Brick! Ya casi llego al puesto en el que están tú y Butch, me han dicho que en cuanto comience la nueva misión que me han asignado, ¡mis alas crecerán más!

—Para que veas, pelirrojo —Butch sonrió con orgullo junto al rubio mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros—, ¡nuestro hermanito ya está madurando!

Brick sonrió y se levantó de su sofá de nubes, estirando sus brazos en el camino.

—Entonces creo que en vez de celebrar mis vacaciones, deberíamos celebrar el ascenso de Boomer, ¿no?

Sus dos hermanos sonrieron entusiasmados como respuestas. Y Brick solo pudo atinar a sonreír también, por lo que, en un par de horas, el trío de hermanos se encontraba caminando por la arena hasta llegar a un lugar que les resultara agradable. Brick quería estar lo más lejos posibles de los niños, ya que ellos solo se dedicaban a revolotear con sus alas pequeñas y a chocar con todo el mundo al no saber usarlas correctamente, también quería estar lejos de los ancianos y los adultos, que siempre estaban hablando de la lista innumerable de personas a las que habían protegido a lo largo de su vida. Por otra parte, Butch solo quería ir donde hubieran muchas chicas lindas dignas de las bellezas de los ángeles.

—Aquí está bien, ¿no? —dijo Boomer luego de un rato mientras dejaba caer una pelota de playa sobre la arena—. Estamos bastante cerca del agua, no hay niños ni ancianos y creo que un poco más allá hay un grupo de chicas jugando Voley de Vuelo.

—Mmh, sí, está bien —Brick estiró su toalla blanca en la arena y se sentó sobre ella a la vez que acomodaba su gorra roja de forma que el sol no le llegara a la cara—. ¿Dónde están nuestras cosas?

Butch apuntó hacia un grupo de nubes esponjosas que se movía con agilidad por entre los demás ángeles, incluso esquivando a los que volaban por allí. Llegó junto a ellos cargando una sombrilla grande, un par de toallas, tres sillas de playas que se veían muy cómodas y una canasta plateada repleta de comida.

Butch se sentó sobre una de las sillas y lanzó un suspiro placentero./

—Ah, no hay nada mejor que tener un par de días de vacaciones en el Cielo —dijo, y Brick lo miró interrogante—. Sí, he pedido un par de días, esa niñata me tenía de los nervios, no tiene más de diecisiete años y se cree que es la mejor, vieras con la cara de superioridad con la que me mira, y ni siquiera me hace caso cuando aparezco, solo porque es un _poco_ linda cree que puede ignorarme, además se la pasa insistiendo con que quiere ver mis alas, no entiende que no quiero mostrárselas.

Brick lo miró parpadeando.

— ¿De quién hablas?

—De la chica que he estado protegiendo hace un par de meses —le explicó resoplando—. Y lo peor es que la escogí yo, porque... Bueno, porque soy un imbécil. La cosa es que es tan irritante, ya me gustaría a mí dejarla a su suerte en cualquier momento, seguro que volvería llorando a mí.

—Siempre he pensando que tú no tienes cualidades para ser un ángel —admitió el pelirrojo, un tanto divertido—. Pero bueno, tienes que cuidarla, debe ser importante si le fue asignado un ángel de categoría tan alta.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Boomer se sentó en la última silla que quedaba disponible y miró a sus dos hermanos con curiosidad.

— ¿De qué están hablando?

—De Kaoru —respondió Butch, como si el solo hecho de pronunciar aquel nombre le desagradara—. Ya te hablé de ella, ¿recuerdas? La mocosa molesta.

—Ah, ¿la chica que dijiste que estaba más buena que cualquier ángel que hubieras vis...?

— ¡Calla! —le ordenó casi tan rojo como un tomate, y luego de unos segundos, bufó—. Bueno, y a ti ya te asignaron a la persona que tienes que proteger, ¿no?

—Eh, sí —respondió, y ante la mirada de expectación de sus hermano, sonrió—. Su nombre es Miyako, aún no la veo en persona, pero se ve muy amigable. Su historial dice que solo ha tenido un ángel guardián toda su vida, un hombre muy anciano que ya se retiró y, según el informe acerca de ella, Miyako es una chica muy tranquila, armoniosa, amable...

—Ahórrate eso —le cortó Butch con Brick asintiendo a su lado—. Queremos saber si está buena o no, no todo lo santa que es.

—Ah, bueno —Boomer ladeó la cabeza y recordó la imagen que había visto de la chica—. Pienso que... Que es muy bonita, más bien, hermosa, ella...

La voz de Boomer fue interrumpida por un sonido como de cascabeles. Brick miró el bolsillo de su pantalón corto y sacó de él una pequeña aureola que vibraba en su mano. Suspirando un poco, pronunció unas palabras y la aureola proyectó un holograma de la imagen de un anciano de cabello y bigote blanco que lo miraba un tanto apenado.

—Buenas, Jefe —lo saludó Brick, un poco extrañado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Joven Him, creo que tengo una mala noticia para usted.

* * *

Las nubes se disiparon de la pantalla y mostraron la imagen de una muchacha de largo cabello anaranjado sujetado en una coleta con un lazo rojo. La chica leía casi con una mirada de obsesión una curiosa revista mientras caminaba por entre un camino de tiendas, sin prestarle atención a la gente de su alrededor. De rrepente, la gente que estaba cerca de ella se detuvo, pero la pelirroja siguió avanzado, lo que provocó que Brick, que miraba la pantalla un poco asombrado, ahogara un jadeo, pero después de unos segundos, suspiró de alivio al ver como alguien jalaba del brazo de la chica hacia atrás. Había estado apunto de cruzar una calle en donde los autos transitaban y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, solo había seguido caminando, y quién sabe cómo habría acabado sino la hubieran detenido.

—La persona que la salvó fue Miss Keane —le informó el hombre de bigote blanco mientras permanecía sentado en su asiento de cuero blanco detrás de su escritorio—. Ella es el ángel de Shou Matsubara, y fue una suerte que lograra verla antes de que la señorita acabara con su vida sin darse cuenta.

Brick parpadeó confuso. Siguió observando la imagen, en donde la pelirroja de gran lazo era regañada por Miss Keane, la cual a la vez sujetaba del hombro a un niño de unos doce años con el cabello verdoso, que parecía no darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba tocando siquiera y solo tatareaba una canción.

—Bueno, entonces —Brick miró al anciano con expresión algo ausente—, ¿tengo que volver a trabajar?

—Me temo que sí —dijo frunciendo un poco los labios resecos—. Realmente lo siento, Brick, sé que habías estado esperando por mucho tiempo tener vacaciones, pero el ángel de Momoko Akatsutsumi abandonó su puesto sin razones y, como has visto, ella no es alguien que puede ir a su suerte.

Brick suspiró y cogió entonces la carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio plateado, dentro había una imagen de tamaño normal de la tal Momoko Akatsutsumi, aunque se veía mucho más pequeña que en la proyección que había visto hace algunos minutos. La muchacha tenía diecisiete años, amaba los dulces, era alérgica a los camarones, sacaba buenas calificaciones, convivía con sus dos padres y hermana menor, odiaba cortarse el cabello (Brick lo notó sin necesidad de leer eso) y le encantaba leer cómics y ver un extraño programa llamado Johnny Cosmos.

Era toda una rara.

—Bien, creo que no tengo remedio más que aceptar el trabajo —con resignación, dejó la carpeta de nuevo sobre la mesa—. Pero necesito tener un par de días, tengo que...

—Tienes que comenzar ahora, ahora mismo —le interrumpió el anciano, apenado—. La proyección que viste ocurrió solo hace media hora, y antes de eso, casi se cae dentro de un bote de basura, su cabello quedó atascado en las puertas de un autobús, se sentó en una banca recién pintada, tropezó con una cáscara de banana y casi cae por las escaleras de su escuela sino fuese porque Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokuji la sujetaron antes de que ocurriera.

Brick se le quedó mirando, ¿cómo era posible que una chica tuviera tanta mala suerte acumulada? Resoplando un poco, inclinó la cabeza hacia su Jefe y dio media vuelta. En cuanto salió por las puertas de vidrio, apareció de inmediato en una habitación de paredes blancas. En la habitación no había nadie, así que, ocultando sus alas para que no se quedaran atrapadas en nada, Brick recorrió el lugar: tenía una cama para una persona de cobertor rosa con almohadones también rosas, y junto a ella, una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara y un libro sobre ella, había una estantería en una esquina de la habitación, tenía un par de póster pegados a las paredes con lo que supuso que serían súper héroes, un escritorio marrón con un cuaderno de dibujo en él y una silla a un lado tirada en el piso, como si hubiese salido corriendo de manera apresurada o simplemente se cayó de la silla y no fue capaz de volverla a su sitio. Caminó hasta allí, recogió la silla y se sentó en ella a esperar.

—Butch y Boomer se la deben estar pasando de bomba ahora.

Gruñó un poco y se acomodó más en la silla, y decidió pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo, ¿qué haría cuando llegara Momoko? ¿Dejarse ver o simplemente seguirla por el resto de la vida protegiéndola en silencio? Optó por la segunda opción, ya que con las personas que había protegido anteriormente jamás se había mostrado y solo permanecía con ellos hasta que les llegara la hora de morir. Además, había escuchado a otros ángeles decir que, algunas veces, cuando decidían mostrarse, las personas se volvían algo locas o comenzaban a pensar que lo estaban. Resumiendo, era mejor mantenerse en el anonimato.

Estaba apunto de poner los pies sobre la cama de la chica cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Brick solo logró ver la fugaz sombra de una persona, y luego, como un tornado, alguien se arrojó sobre la cama con la cara hundida en una almohada rosa, chillando cosas que creyó que estaban en otro idioma. Brick se quedó congelado en su lugar, ¡lo había sorprendido! Miró a la pelirroja, que había dejado de gritar pero que seguía manteniendo la cara hundida en la almohada y que ya no se movía para nada. Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta ella con paso sigiloso, algo preocupado, ¿le había dado un ataque, una crisis? No podía ser, no, no. La miró de nuevo, pero ella seguía en el mismo estado.

— ¡Ya está muerta! —exclamó horrorizado—. ¡Pobre chica...! ¡No! ¡Dios, mi reputación! ¡Qué van a decir de mí, acabo de comenzar un trabajo y la niñata ya pasó a mejor vid...!

Se quedó en silencio de golpe; Momoko acababa de levantar la cabeza y miraba hacia todos lados con una expresión de desconcierto. Brick no movió ni un musculo, a pesar de que sabía que ella no lo podía ver, y solo esperó a que la pelirroja hiciera algo más. Momoko hundió la cara de nuevo en la almohada, y Brick suspiró aliviado, pero un nuevo susto sacudió su corazón cuando Momoko se reincorporó de golpe.

— ¡Maldito seas, infeliz! —chilló, y Brick la miró con los ojos muy abierto, ¿le estaría hablando a él?—. Ya verá, Kaoru se enterará de esto, ¡y será su fin!

Después de aquel monologo extraño, la chica comenzó a reír malvadamente. Brick la seguía mirando con los ojos expandidos a la vez que ella se paseaba por la habitación arrojando cosas al suelo. Entonces, el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su asiento rodando los ojos. La siguió con la mirada durante un tiempo, tiempo en el que ella había continuado buscando cosas y arrojándolas al suelo. Cuando ya había acumulado un montículo de chucherías, fue hasta la estantería y dio un par de saltitos para alcanzar la parte más alta. Brick puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. En cuanto llegó a su lado, notó que era más alto que ella y, por lo tanto, pudo ver lo que estaba sobre la estantería y lo que tocaba a ciegas las manos de la pelirroja. Quitó unas tijeras que se veían algo peligrosas justo segundos antes de que Momoko pusiera la mano en el lugar en el que habían estado, y adivinando lo que la chica buscaba, le puso cerca de la mano un pequeño lazo rosa.

— ¡Ah, aquí está!

A las dos horas de estar en la misma habitación con ella, dos horas en las que la chica lo golpeó y pisó un montón de veces sin darse cuenta, Brick comenzó a sentir que la odiaba. Y eso nunca antes le había pasado con ninguna persona, pero esa tal Momoko parecía desesperante con tan solo mirarla.

—La llamaré, sí —la pelirroja cogió su móvil y marcó en la pantalla un par de números— ¡Hola, Miyako! ¿Sabes sobre la tarea que nos dejaron para Historia? ¿Sí sabes? ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¿Que se lo pida a Kaoru? ¡De seguro que ni recuerda que tenemos tarea, no bromees conmigo!

Brick se levantó rápidamente de la silla, y apenas pudo salir antes de que Momoko se sentara sobre ella. Suspirando, caminó hasta la cama de la chica y se lanzó sobre ella para echarse una siesta o algo, aprovechando que Momoko hablaba por teléfono y que parecía planear estar un tiempo allí. Pero el dolor que había sentido en sus testículos le dijo que no era así.

— ¡Ah, mierda, mis bolas!

Momoko abrió muchos sus ojos rosas y prácticamente saltó como un gato asustado de su cama en cuanto escuchó el grito masculino. En cuanto Brick la vio mirándolo horrorizada supo que la había cagado. Y bien que la había cagado.

* * *

 **H** ola bebassss

Bue, este fic se me ocurrió de la nada y me puse a escribirlo no más de puro mamona que soy (? pero al final salió esto, y no sé, me gustó un poco. La cosa es que al principio, cuando estaba comenzando a escribir este fic, lo pensé como un One-Shot, pero no sé, últimamente ando alargando mucho todo, y ya le creé un segundo cap y toda la cosa, y supongo que al final será un Three-shot como dice ahí arribita.

 **R** eviews?


End file.
